


Фотокабинка

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photography, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, fandom First Avenger 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Семьдесят лет назад Стив с Баки сфотографировались.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Photo Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362919) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> С любовью к бете **autodofe**.  
>  Спасибо за вычитку **Halisa aka NaVi**.

– Ну пойдем, ну Стив!  
Стив, измотанный удушающей июльской жарой и болями в суставах, вызванными высокой влажностью, раздраженно взглянул на Баки поверх чертежной доски.  
– Да что там такого чудесного? Это просто фотограф, Бак. И вообще, она убьет искусство, эта фотография, – пробормотал он – по большей части себе под нос, потому что Баки гневные тирады Стива о том, что фотография уничтожит индустрию рисованной рекламы, уже порядком поднадоели.  
– Это не фотограф! – прислонившись к доске, настаивал Баки. – Там все механическое! Совсем без человека. Даже без такого служащего, как у тех кабин. Все совершенно автоматически. И почти мгновенно!  
Стив сощурил глаза.  
– Еще хуже, – заявил он, но положил карандаш и стер с рук графит тряпкой, которая когда-то была одной из рубашек Баки (а потом одной из ночных рубашек Стива, прежде чем ее определили к тряпкам). Да, прогулка пошла бы на пользу суставам, к тому же на уровне первого этажа наверняка дул ветерок.  
Баки, видимо, почуяв близящуюся победу, обошел доску и обнял Стива за тощие плечи, осторожно прижавшись подбородком к ямочке у ключицы.  
– Ну же, командир, – продолжил уговаривать он. – На четвертак четыре карточки. Хочу пару карточек моего дружочка.  
– Ни к чему тебе карточки с моей носатой рожей, – вздохнул Стив, но дал Баки бережно стащить себя со стула.  
– Я собираюсь спустить целый доллар на карточки с твоей носатой рожей, а потом еще на твинки с банановым кремом и холодную кока-колу, – возразил Баки, отпуская Стива, чтобы тот мог разгладить рубашку и надеть ботинки. Это был удар ниже пояса: Баки знал, что Стив неравнодушен к банановому крему.  
На улице было немного прохладнее, чем в квартире, и прогулка до пассажа, где Баки нашел «фотокабинку», оказалась не такой уж и неприятной. И Стив не мог не признать кабинку довольно интересной. Шкафчик с задергивающейся шторкой выглядел очень внушительно.  
– Ну вот, суешь четвертак, – сказал Баки, склонившись вглубь кабинки, когда Стив уселся на твердой деревянной скамье. – Вон камера, видишь?  
Стив кивнул, размышляя о том, как устроен скрытый за ней механизм.  
– Когда нажмешь кнопку, камера сработает четыре раза, и перед каждым снимком будет щелчок, – продолжил Баки.  
– Сам забраться и сфотографироваться не хочешь? – едко поинтересовался Стив. Баки ухмыльнулся и протянул ему четвертак.  
– Ну, улыбнешься ради меня? – спросил он, и Стив, как всегда очарованный этой простотой, кивнул. Он толкнул Баки, чтобы убрать из поля зрения камеры, опустил четвертак в прорезь, прислушался в ожидании щелчка и улыбнулся.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Для второй он быстро скосил глаза и высунул язык.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Он важно уставился в камеру и попытался сделать непристойное лицо, но получился, вероятно, просто оголодавший орел – как всегда.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
– Ну как? – нагнулся к нему Баки.  
– Еще же один остался, придурок! – воскликнул Стив, склоняясь вперед, огибая его, и Баки повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы…  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Баки отшатнулся, и Стив выскочил следом за ним. Машина застучала, защелкала, зазвенела – и выплюнула в расположенный снаружи лоток тонкую полоску бумаги.  
Стив умыкнул ее у Баки практически из пальцев и стал рассматривать. Ну да. Оголодавший орел, точно.  
Но самой забавной получилась последняя: протестующий Стив с раскрытым ртом, Баки с комичным удивлением на повернутом в профиль лице. Он взглянул Стиву через плечо и расхохотался.  
– Здорово! – заключил он. – Давай еще разок. Держу пари, если потеснимся, обоим места хватит.  
Стив закатил глаза, но дал втолкнуть себя обратно в кабинку и подвинулся, чтобы Баки тоже смог сесть. Баки осмотрелся, притянул Стива к себе, по-свойски обняв за плечи, и сказал:  
– Ну вот, теперь оба в кадр попадем.  
Баки сунул четвертак в прорезь, Стив начал улыбаться на камеру, и у них получилась одна хорошая фотография…  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
…прежде чем Баки повернулся и скорчил рожу, и Стив расхохотался, не в силах сдержаться.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Он только-только взял себя в руки, готовый вновь принять спокойную серьезную позу, когда почувствовал, как рука Баки скользнула вниз, хватая его за задницу, и глаза у него вылезли из орбит.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Стив повернулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но Баки взял его за подбородок и, не давая сдвинуться с места, поцеловал, будто они вовсе не сидели посреди пассажа на Бруклинских высотах.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Обеспокоенный Стив пулей вылетел из кабинки и встал у лотка, готовый схватить полоску бумаги с фотографиями сразу же, как та появится. Баки вышел помедленнее и удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся Стиву.  
– Ты зачем это сделал – здесь, где кто угодно может увидеть?  
Баки лучился самодовольством.  
– Там была шторка. Где же еще мне раздобыть фотографию меня и моего дружочка? – спросил он, но хотя бы голос приглушил.  
Появилась полоска с фотографиями – Стив сцапал ее, но сам не взглянуть не смог. Первые три были ничего, но вот…  
Он ведь ни разу не видел себя с Баки: ни в отражении в витрине магазина, ни в зеркале – нигде. На фотографии… наклон головы, улыбка на губах целующего его Баки, то, как они смотрелись вместе, – от всего этого перехватило дыхание.  
– Еще разок, Стив, – произнес Баки.  
Стив немного неуверенно кивнул в ответ.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – согласился он.  
Баки вернулся в кабинку, и Стив последовал за ним. Он аккуратно, до самого конца задернул шторку, прежде чем Баки притянул его к себе на колени и обнял. Он вынул монету, а Стив опустил ее в прорезь, откинулся на спину и улыбнулся.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Баки вновь опустил подбородок ему на плечо, и Стив боковым зрением увидел, как закрылись его глаза. Он успел повернуть голову в последний момент…  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
…прижался лбом ко лбу Баки и тоже закрыл глаза.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
…и потянулся вперед, поцеловал – ожидание, казалось, длилось целую вечность, но он даже не был против.  
 _Щелчок – вспышка!_  
Из кабинки он все равно выскочил с удвоенной скоростью и схватил полоску, удостоив Баки только мимолетным взглядом, прежде чем сунуть ее в карман рубашки.  
– Потом отдам.  
– Отдашь, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Ну что, пойдем за той кока-колой.

За день до конца – на следующий после падения Баки – в коридоре штаба к Стиву подошел Дуган.  
– Филлипс попросил меня выгрести вещи Барнса, – сообщил он.  
– Да… спасибо, – ответил Стив, почувствовав прилив тоски и унижения. – Я… не думал, что смогу. Что должен.  
– Мне не трудно, – сказал Дуган. – Сложил в коробку, чтобы отправили его сестре в Бруклин. Но мне показалось правильным, чтобы у тебя осталось…  
Стив ничего не хотел, не думал, что сможет владеть чем-то из вещей Баки после того, как смотрел на его падение в пропасть, но рука автоматически потянулась взять предложенное Дуганом. Это была дешевая маленькая Библия – странно. Баки был не настолько религиозен, и Дуган знал, что то же относилось и к Стиву.  
Дуган открыл книгу на первой странице – и Стив быстрее захлопнул ее, пряча три потертые, выцветшие полоски фотобумаги. Он поднял взгляд на Дугана, но на лице у того не отражалось ни отвращения, ни недоброжелательности. Только печаль.  
– Я думал… они потерялись, – произнес Стив. Он думал, что Баки уничтожил их, уходя в армию. Стив мог бы так сделать. То, что было на этих фотографиях, грозило тюремным сроком.  
– Похоже, Барнсу хотелось, чтобы они были рядом, – подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном заметил Дуган. – Понимаешь, одно дело пинапы, но когда есть… кто-то особенный, с этим не расстаешься.  
Стив кивнул, не поднимая взгляда. Баки перевез эти фотографии через океан – настоящая глупость, несмотря на то, что теперь почти никто не смог бы узнать на них Стива. Опасно держать такое среди солдатского снаряжения. Очаровательный дурак Баки – целовал где не надо, хранил их так близко. У Стива защипало в глазах.  
– Сожалею, Кэп, – сказал Дуган и милосердно оставил его одного.

Проснувшись, Стив даже не подумал о фотографиях. Когда самолет упал, они были при нем, вложенные в старый блокнот, и Стив посчитал, что во всем том льду и воде мало что сохранилось. Он был настолько потрясен, что даже эта мысль посетила его только несколько недель спустя. Мало что из его старых вещей пережило прошедшие семьдесят лет, а то немногое, что осталось, оказалось в музее.  
Когда Фьюри пришел предложить ему службу в Щ.И.Т.е, он явился и положил маленький блокнот на стол перед Стивом.  
– Лед сохранил его, как и тебя. Я открыл, – он не стал ходить вокруг да около. Стиву немного нравилось это его качество. – Просто взглянуть, не слишком ли он раскис, чтобы восстановить. Недалеко продвинулся. Мало что видел.  
Стив перевернул несколько страниц и остановился, почувствовав что-то скользкое и странной формы. Он вытащил три полоски, веером разложив их в пальцах. Фотографии аккуратно поместили в какой-то гладкий прозрачный футляр.  
– Для сохранности, – негромко пояснил Фьюри. – В твоей зашифрованной папке на сервере есть сканированные копии.  
– Слышал, это больше не преступление.  
– Нет. Но если не хочешь, чтобы знал кто-то еще, это только твое личное дело.  
– Мой сержант на войне, Дуган, сказал что-то похожее, хоть и другими словами, – ответил Стив.  
– Сожалею.  
– Да, он и это сказал, – вздохнул Стив. – Пегги говорила, что Бак сделал свой выбор, и я должен его уважать. Благодарю за то, что и вы уважаете.  
Фьюри кивнул в ответ.  
– Поступлю в ваше распоряжение в понедельник, – сообщил Стив.  
– С нетерпением жду возможности увидеть, на что ты способен, – отозвался Фьюри.

В Ваканде через неделю-две после атаки на Рафт и освобождения команды Стив получил по почте посылку без обратного адреса. В посылке оказался его блокнот (новый, с набросками двадцать первого века и списком того, с чем нужно было познакомиться) и полоски с фотографиями.  
Тогда, вероятно, Наташа. Она знала, хотя об этом не было сказано ни слова.  
Он сел рядом с Баки в чистенькой, какой-то стерильной спальне, что ему отвели, и раскрыл блокнот на том месте, где лежали фотографии. Баки опустил взгляд.  
– Ты был тощим мелким забиякой, – заметил Баки.  
– Оголодавшим орлом, – согласился Стив. Баки коротко рассмеялся.  
– Мне это было по вкусу, – сказал он, постучав пальцем по полосе, на которой Стив сидел у него на коленях. – И это тоже, – добавил он, ткнув Стива в бицепс. – Тебе так лучше. Но мне это нравилось – каким ты был. Мне нравилось это, – разглядывая фотографии, с сожалением произнес он.  
– Завтра снова в заморозку, – ответил Стив. – От холода с ними ничего не случится, и у меня есть копии. Если хочешь, можешь взять с собой. Чтобы помнить.  
– Я буду спать.  
– Тогда чтобы снились хорошие сны, – не сдавался Стив. – И чтобы все это вспомнилось, когда проснешься.  
Баки задумался. Он выбрал полосу со Стивом у него на коленях и ту, где Стив был один. Третью, на которой они сидели рядом, он протянул обратно.  
– Эту оставь у себя, – велел он, – чтобы ты тоже помнил.  
Стив склонился к нему, подождал, не вздрогнет ли он, не отстранится ли, и, когда этого не произошло, поцеловал. Он почувствовал, как на губах Баки заиграла улыбка.  
– Когда проснешься, я буду ждать.  
– Да уж пожалуйста. Эти фотографии обошлись мне в двадцать пять центов, однажды я потребую их обратно, – заявил Баки.


End file.
